Here and Now
by blackdragonflower
Summary: It's about time Sayu went back to Japan, but not everything will be how she expected it. Can Sayu and Mello manage to stay together even under the pressures from family and tensions between them? Sequel to Then and There MelloxSayu AU
1. Welcome Home

Here and Now by blackdragonflower

Chapter One: Welcome Home

Summary: It's about time Sayu went back to Japan, but not everything will be how she expected it to be. Can Sayu and Mello manage to stay together even under the pressures from family and tensions between them? Sequel to Then and There MelloxSayu

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata / Mr. Fluffikinz to xxdemonchild x blackdragonflower

Entire story rated M: for lemon in future chapter

--

**"What you're leaving!"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Man!"**

**"Are you whining about me leaving?" Mello grinned amused as Matt pouted.**

**"No..."**

**"Hm... Stop worrying we're just going to Japan to visit with her parents for a month, or something like that..."**

**"That's a lot of alone time with Sayu..." The redhead grinned mischievously. "Don't have too much fun now..." The blonde growled and delivered a fist to his best friend's head.**

**"You idiot!"**

**"Ow!" Matt whined in pain rubbing the forming bump. "What was that for?"**

**"You being an ass. Behave while I'm gone and take care of Mr. Fluffikinz."**

**"... The cat?"**

**"Yes the cat. If one little hair on his head is out of place when I get back I'll make sure your computer is backed up with so much spam, your videogames will be scratched to the point where none of your systems will be able to read them, and the DS and PSP will be destroyed accordingly."**

**Matt gulped, his pout returning. He didn't want his babies, and all the cash he'd spent on them, going to waste. "O-Okay..."**

**"Make sure you feed him twice a day and Matt...?"**

**"What?"**

**"Do something about that twit Near... He's frustrating me again... Oh, and take care of yourself. I can only imagine how lost you'll be without me here."**

**"...Yeah... okay... whatever. I'll see what I can do about Near... but can't guarantee anything!"**

**"Good boy. See ya."**

**"See ya later Mello yellow my man! Good luck winning over Sayu's parents!"**

**Oh how the blonde dreaded the thought of meeting the girl's parents. How would they react to meeting him and all his chocolate eating, leather wearing glory? Right as Mello was leaving he questioned something, did Matt just call him 'mello yellow'?**

Mello yawned waking up. His neck was stiff from sleeping in the airplane seats. He rubbed his neck before he noticed his girlfriend's head was resting against his shoulder. "Mmm... Sayu-chan..." The blonde squeezed her hand. She was sound asleep a small grin lighting up her face. "Aw, she's out cold."

_"The plane is commencing its land. Please remain in your seatbelts."_

Mello blinked. '_I was suppose to be wearing the seatbelt? I thought it was optional...Ah well... Whatever..._' The chocolate lover gently nudged Sayu in the side. "Hey sleepy head... Wake up..."

"I don't wanna..."

"Too bad sugar... plane's landing... Wake up."

"...No..."

"Oh, well that's too bad..." The blonde smirked and drew her lips pleasantly to his warm mouth. Her eyes fluttered open, her cheeks burning scarlet once she woke fully.

"Mello..."

"Hey sweetheart." Mello laughed rubbing his nose against hers. "Plane's landing... thought you'd like to know."

"Oh... um... thanks." She smiled shyly. "Do you think we should be this close... in public?"

"I'm not out to please anyone but you kay? If I want to kiss you right here, if that's a sin, then God in heaven smite me." He gently pressed his lips to her forehead. Both Mello and Sayu jumped as the plane hit the runway with a bump. Since he was not wearing his seatbelt Mello haphazardly fell into the chocolate-eyed girl, his hand falling high up on the inside of her thigh. Quickly he righted himself face glowing red, but not has red as Sayu's face, which was hotter than the sun. "I'm so sorry Sayu..."

"U-Um... it's alright... it w-wasn't your fault..." Both looked away from the other a moment then back.

"C'mon... we better start-"

_"Passengers may now remove their safety belts and leave the plane. Please make sure all luggage is removed from the carriers above your heads."_

"Pft."

"Now remember Mello... you're going to have to talk Japanese..."

"You mean like this?" Mello questioned easily switching over to the second language.

"Oh you." Sayu shook her head as Mello got their bags from above.

"I'm just glad we didn't pack a lot..." The blonde muttered. "Come on Sayu-chan... before the crowds get too thick." The girl just managed to squeeze in behind Mello and they slowly made their way off the plane. Sayu couldn't breathe with all the people running back and forth scurrying to get to where they needed to go. She held tight to Mello's arm like a child afraid of getting lost. "Where's the luggage belt...?" Mello muttered to himself.

The young woman pointed, spotting it. "It's over there Mello-kun."

"Fantastic! Let's hurry... as much as I _love_ people this is a little too much at once for my tastes." Mello readjusted the bag on his shoulders and held onto Sayu's hand. The conveyor belt was already moving by the time they got there, people lunging for their bags and belongings. Sayu eeped as she was elbowed violently in the side by a random individual.

"Ow..."

"There's our bags... I'll be right back..." Mello jolted. Sayu bit her lip and tried to avoid all the people, but all she succeeded in doing was getting nasty bumps and bruises on her arms and sides. A minute or so later Mello returned dragging their suitcases behind him. He was obviously annoyed and was mumbling under his breath. "Sayu-chan?"

The girl waved. "Over here Mello-kun!"

She had to admit, he did seem to relax when his eyes found her. He hurried to her side and pecked her cheek. "Sorry 'bout that..."

"It's okay... let's hurry and get out of this airport... I probably have about thirty bruises now..."

With that the archangel's princely eyebrows dipped together. In his eyes flickered anger. "Let's get out of here... before I do something I may later regret..." Sayu took the handle to her rolling bag and held her boyfriend's hand with her free one. Their fingers entwined and she smiled feeling the soft squeeze Mello gave. "Besides... I have to meet your parents... and the sooner we get it over with the better."

Sayu laughed putting her head against Mello's shoulder. "Are you nervous?"

"Wha? Hell no." Mello huffed. Sayu just shook her head and let him live in his denial.

"It's okay if you are... but in the end it's my decision about staying with you."

"You're beginning to sound more and more like a rebel... Maybe you shouldn't hang around me." The blonde teased. Sayu snorted as she rolled her eyes. "Since I'm such a bad influence."

The brunette laughed, "You'll do... just fine with my parents. Just don't call them mom or dad."

The taxi pulled up to the front of the Yagami household and Sayu had a death grip on Mello's hand. "... Sayu... please let my hand breathe."

"Sorry..." The girl flushed and let the grip go. "Just a little nervous..." She turned her attention to the taxi driver and nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem little lady." Sayu got out of the car her eyes glued to the house where she was raised. Inside the house she could see movement from behind closed blinds. She didn't even realize when the taxi drove off right in front of her. Mello let the luggage stand and put his arms around Sayu's shoulders holding her close.

"Hey relax... they want you home. Let's go see your parents."

"Thank you Mello."

The blonde kissed the top of her head. "C'mon." Mello opened the gate and held it open like a gentleman. Sayu smiled.

"You're such a gentleman when you want to be."

"All to impress the lady." He winked.

"God you're such a flirt."

He smirked. "Naturally. C'mon... before have a heart attack from anxiety."

The brunette wrinkled her nose. "So you were nervous." Together they walked to the door and Sayu raised her hand to knock. The sky was dark and the stars twinkling delightfully. After a hesitant second the brunette rapped on the door. The door opened to reveal Soichiro Yagami standing there his hair grayed and the expression on his face horrified. "Um... hi daddy..."

"You brought a girl home with you?!" Soichiro's voice raised unpleasantly. Mello's face turned red his expression annoyed. His clutch on his bag was tight, his blue eyes flickering dangerously.

"Excuse me sir... but I'm of the male gender." Mello corrected Sayu's father gritting his teeth.

Hearing the commotion Sachiko hurried over her face bright. "Sayu dear!" The woman grabbed her daughter into warm hug. "I missed you so much!" Catching sight of the blonde Sachiko gave Mello a glancing over to see if this young man was the right material for her baby girl. "Your boyfriend's cute..."

'_Hmph... she could tell I was a male...' _ Mello scratched the back of his head nervously not sure what he should say or do. Sayu's father was sending him discrete icy glares and her mother was telling him he was cute. Two completely different messages to respond to. "Um... thank you..." After Sachiko let her daughter go, Sayu grabbed Mello's hand beaming cheerfully.

"Please come inside! You two aren't rogues."

Mello looked over everything as he came in, the simplicity was nice and seemed well suited for the type of family the Yagami household seemed to be with two police officers. The chocolate-loving blonde, looking for quick brownie points in with the family, commented on the decor without making it overkill. "You have a lovely home. Very tidy and comforting."

"Why thank you. Sayu your boyfriend is very polite."

"Oh yeah, mom, dad, this is Mello... I didn't properly introduce you."

"Mello huh? What kind of name is that?"

"Honey... he's our guest." Sachiko reminded her husband.

The man ignored his wife questioning Mello more as if cross-examining a witness. "Do you have a real name, or do you run around being called that by everyone?"

"Yes, actually I do get called that by all my friends and those closest to me..." The blonde quickly thought up a name to get Sayu's ornery father off his back. "but my name is Michael..."

"Michael? What a charming name..."

"Is Light-kun home?"

"Why yes... He's upstairs packing."

"Packing?"

"I didn't tell you did I?" Sachiko frowned as she escorted the small group into the living room. "Light is moving into his own apartment. He felt it was about time for him to get his own place."

"Oh I see..." Sayu sat beside Mello on the couch.

"Would you like some tea or anything?" Sachiko questioned being a good host.

"A cup of tea would be nice... Thanks mom."

"No thank you..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Thank you though Yagami-san."

Sachiko smiled and hurried off leaving Sayu, Mello, and Soichiro alone in the living room. Mello and Soichiro stared at one another, not refusing to break contact unless absolutely necessary. "Mello-kun... would you like some chocolate?"

Hearing one of his favorite words, Mello decided to let Soichiro win, _this time_. The police officer smirked smugly. "Yes. Thanks." Deciding to flaunt the fact he was Sayu's boyfriend in front of her father Mello devilishly pressed his warm lips against hers keeping it quick. After all, there was no need to overkill. The blonde couldn't have himself kicked out on the first night. Soichiro's face was pinched up and he decided then and there he didn't like Sayu's boyfriend, not at all. The brunette girl reached into the backpack at her feet and pulled out a special bar of Swiss chocolate. Mello eyed it excitedly his lips twisted up happily. He took it from her hand, quickly catching her hand, flipping it over, and placing a gossamer kiss on her knuckles. In English he said, "I love you. Thank you very much for such a lovely treat." It took Soichiro a moment to translate what Mello had said, unlike Sayu who quickly figured it out. She had been in England for a while now, so her English was getting quite good. The rebel unwrapped the candy bar and took a bite savoring the addictive taste. "This chocolate is a stunning piece of work... You're getting very good at picking them out Sayu-chan."

The girl blushed and giggled, nose wrinkled in happiness. When she saw the look on her father's face however the look quickly vanished. She hadn't seem him in a long time, why was he tense? There was the sound of a box hitting the floor and they all turned toward the noise, Mello with his chocolate bar sticking from his mouth. Light was wiping his brow and he took an inquisitive glance at the person by Sayu's side before saying, "Who's the blonde girl?"

Mello's fist clenched and the chocolate bar snapped aggressively in two. Were the men in this family blind? Couldn't they see he was male, maybe a femme male, but male nonetheless? "Light-kun!" Sayu whined, "This is my boyfriend Mello!"

"Oh...Sorry." The genius of the family shrugged obviously not caring about his sister's boyfriend in the least. "Nice to meet you."

"Light dear, why don't you come have some tea... I can easily make you a cup." Sachiko said as she walked into the living room with a tray. She either noticed the tense situation and decided to try and ignore it, or she was very dense and hadn't noticed at all.

"Alright mother..." Light sat beside his father on the couch examining Mello like Soichiro. The look Mello got from Light's face was distaste and probably the thought that Light believed he had superiority. Well, Light Yagami had another thing coming. After all, Mello was second in line to get L's title, which was no easy feat.

"Thank you mom." Sayu took a cup and sipped it slowly. "It's delicious as always."

"So how have you been?"

"Good. I've been doing good in school and have some money saved up from working as a cook at Wammy House orphanage."

"You cooked? For little kids?" Light shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah I did... I really enjoy it cooking for all the kids... plus Mello lives there with his best friend and now my friend Matt."

"Mello lives where you work?" Light twitched, "With little kids whining and dripping with snot and dirt?"

"How old are you? Can't you get your own apartment? Are you able to even support yourself?" Soichiro pressed his eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Oh my dear... you're an orphan?"

Sayu and Mello felt like trapped animals. Mello gently squeezed Sayu's hand, took a bite of chocolate, ignored Soichiro's glare, and decided to answer Sachiko Yagami's question firstly. "Yes, my mother died when I was young."

"What about your father?"

"I never met my dad..." Mello mumbled taking small bites out of his chocolate now.

Light leaned towards his father and whispered with a laugh, "Explains why he looks so much like a girl."

Sachiko and Sayu didn't hear it, unfortunately Mello did and he was running dry on patience. And them attacking his deceased mother was quickly crossing the line. "I don't really like talking about my mother Yagami-san. Please forgive my changing the subject to a different matter."

"Oh no, I understand dear. It must be hard."

Mello smiled weakly. "Sayu-chan would you like some chocolate? This Swiss chocolate is very good."

Sayu nodded taking the bar from her boyfriend's hands and biting from the same end he'd been eating from. Soichiro's eyes widened while neither Sachiko nor Light thought anything of it. "So, how far have you two gone?" He questioned.

Sayu blushed a rosy pink hearing the tone of her father's voice. Thankfully Mello answered so she could shove more chocolate in her mouth. "Nothing past kissing Yagami-sama. You don't have to worry about me tainting your daughter's innocence any time soon..."

"I'll see to that _Michael_." Soichiro left off the honorific showing he meant to be insulting.

"I'm sure you will..." The blonde replied dryly. Sayu yawned and rested her head on Mello's shoulder. She was already feeling exhausted and strained from being reunited with her parents after so much time. In all retrospect Mello was getting tired too, though he didn't show it. Sayu finished the last bite of chocolate and nuzzled into Mello's shoulder.

"Dear if you're tired you can go sleep in your room... I have your bed all ready... Are you tired too Michael-san?"

"A little bit..."

"Well... you've had a long day and all... why don't I get you both settled in?"

"Thank you Yagami-san, you are most gracious."

"Oh stop! You make an old woman blush with all your princely manners." Mello smiled. He liked Sachiko Yagami. She was a person he could get along with, unlike the other two members remaining of the family. Sayu also grinned sensing her mother was getting along quite well with Mello. As the two lovebirds were led to their separate rooms Sachiko told each of them, "Welcome home."

And for Sayu it was a beautiful thing to hear, and for Mello it was very comforting that Sachiko had so readily opened her heart to even utter such a thing to him. Maybe everything would turn out okay for him here in the Yagami household. But the blonde could only hope and pray that would be the case. He wanted Sayu to be happy, and that meant staying in, at least one of the parents' favor. As both lay in bed staring at the ceilings above them they thought much about the same things.

_'It's so good to be home.'_


	2. Snapshot

Here and Now by blackdragonflower

Chapter Two: Snapshot

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

--

Mello sighed and ran his slender fingers through his hair. It had only been four days since they'd arrived at Sayu's parents house and he was already tired and his nerves were ragged. It wasn't her mother that had him like this; no it was her father and brother. Every chance they got they poked his buttons and threw him to wild, rabid dogs. Sensing her boyfriend's distress Sayu squeezed his hand. "What's up? You seem down about something."

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Sayu-chan..."

"You sure? You've been really stressed since we came to visit my parents..."

"It's really nothing... Don't worry about it."

"Okay..." The brunette bit her lower lip and tried to return her attention to the television but found it hard to concentrate on it.

"Do you wanna go somewhere Sayu-chan? Maybe the mall or something?"

Anywhere was fine, as long as it got him out from under the ever-present gaze of parental supervision. And the blonde didn't want to be there when Soichiro got back from work.

Sayu smiled. "Okay. That sounds like fun. It's been forever since I went to the mall."

Mello stood from the couch and walked towards the kitchen. "Sachiko-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if Sayu-chan and I go to the mall?"

"You don't have to ask dear. Go have fun."

"Arigato Sachiko-sama. We should be back before six or seven..."

"Do you want me to save you some dinner?"

"No thank you Sachiko-sama... I think I'll take Sayu-chan out to eat."

Sachiko grinned. "You're such a gentleman. We'll see you when you get back. Behave you two!"

Mello chuckled and grabbed Sayu's hand. "You heard her. Let's go."

--

_At the mall_

The mall was clustered with people of all ages, but was mostly inhabited by teenagers. Mello wrapped his arm around Sayu's waist. "So where do you want to go first?"

There were many stores Sayu hadn't frequented in awhile. "I don't know there's so many places... let's just walk around and go wherever... we have some time to waste. I'm sure you're happy to be out my house."

"A bit..." Mello admitted as they walked into a clothing store. Mello smirked and plucked a cute flirty skirt from a rack. "You should try this on. It would look good on you... you have nice legs...this skirt would compliment them." Sayu flushed but took the comment as a compliment instead of a perverted statement. The blonde picked out a fitted leather jacket with spontaneous zippers. "And this would go perfectly with it... Plus it matches one I have at home..." He grinned devilishly.

Sayu giggled to see him in such a perfectly good mood. She held the clothes as he went about picking different accessories and objects for her to try on. She'd never seen a boy do this, so she was quite amused. The girl was quite happy to find he had a good sense of fashion though. Mello was digging through accessories when he stopped.

"What's the matter?" The blonde cracked a grin then laughed showing her a cute panda backpack. Sayu squealed. "That's so cute! Look at its adorable little ears!"

"Want to go try this stuff on?"

"Sure." The brunette smiled following her boyfriend towards the dressing rooms. She winked teasingly. "I'll be out soon Mello-kun."

The blonde held the panda backpack as he sat waiting. Oh, how he loathed waiting. Inside the dressing room Sayu yanked off her jeans and pulled on a pair of black and white striped stockings and a black mini with red silk lining the edge of the ruffles. It was her lucky day that her tanktop was also red, so it matched. She slid her arms into the sleeves of the jacket and zipped it up halfway. Sayu looked in the mirror and had to smile. Mello had one hell of a style. The young woman felt sexy and like she could take on the world. '_Hm... Mello's right this skirt does make my legs look good..._'

"Sayu are you almost done?" Mello rapped his knuckles against the door gently.

"Yeah... Gimmie a minute..." Mello spotted his appearance in the mirror and had to grin. Today he was sporting a black pair of jeans with two types of belts one lined with fake bullets and the other riddled with random holes of different sizes. As a must his rosary hung from its comfortable position around his neck. Not feeling the need to show off as much skin today he was wearing a tight, close to the skin, turtleneck sweater. And for fun, last night he'd let Sayu paint his nails pitch oblivion black. Unfortunately Light started picking fun about the blonde getting his nails painted. Mello was just barely able to contain himself from strangling the OCD brother. "Uh Mello-kun?"

When Mello turned his mouth dropped. He quickly shut his mouth and grinned highly pleased. "Damn you look good..."

"You really think so?"

"Yes." The chocolate lover kissed her knuckles. "One word Sayu, sexy."

Yagami Sayu blushed and gently punched Mello's shoulder. "Stop it..."

"I'm just stating the truth!"

Sayu fiddled the edge with the edge of the skirt smiling. "I think I just might buy this outfit... it's so cute..."

"Don't forget the panda." Mello held out the bag, which Sayu took and hugged close to her chest.

"Of course not! He's so adorable, just like Hello Kitty!"

Mello couldn't help but stare at Sayu's thin legs. "If you do buy the outfit... would you wear it the rest of the day?"

"Sure why?" The young woman asked oblivious. She giggled when it dawned on her. "Alright... but only on one condition!"

"What's that?"

"You pay for half. I don't think I have enough for the whole outfit if I get the panda backpack."

"That's a deal." Mello agreed. He could feel the insides of his gut begin to tighten and twist.

Once the outfit was paid for Sayu carried her original clothes in the bag from the store along with her old pair of shoes that she'd replaced with platform boots, which Mello had helped tie good and tight. Despite the boots she was still just a tad bit shorter than her boyfriend. She caught a few boys checking her out but was reassured when Mello wrapped his arm around her waist as if to say, "She's my girlfriend back off dogs." Together they cruised the mall. Surprisingly Mello insisted they stop in the bookstore.

Instinctively he headed for the manga section and inspected the selections. He picked up volume seventeen and eighteen of _Case Closed_ by Gosho Aoyama and volume eight of _Hellsing_. "You read manga Mello-kun?"

"Yeah... I read a lot of manga..."

"What's your favorite type?"

"Mysteries... action... comedy... I read pretty much every genre."

"Even romance?"

Mello bit the inside of his cheek then muttered truthfully, "Yeah..." Truth be told, romance was his favorite genre, but he'd never tell anyone that, not even Sayu.

"Oh my god what ones?!" Sayu clung onto his arm tightly.

"_Love Attack_ and _Girl Got Game_ by Shizuru Seino and _Backstage Prince_ by Kanoko Sakurakoji... are just a few..." Mello muttered kinda embarrassed. After all men usually didn't read romance, but then again Mello had always been just a little different then most around him. "Matt reads a lot of romantic comedy... He's always reading _Ouran High School Host Club_ by Bisco Hatori and _Wild Ones_ by Kiyo Fujiwara... when he's not playing videogames that is... or snogging with some girl..."

"Hm... I would have thought you'd like something more like _Love Hina_ or _Negima_."

"We both like those series too... We own every one... He bought _Love Hina_, I bought _Negima_."

"Those are good series. I think they're funny... Dad would never let me buy them though..."

"Sad... Well you can borrow my copies whenever you want and I'm sure Matt would let you borrow his. We get them in the original Japanese format usually so we don't have to wait for translations..."

"Ah. Are you going to buy those?" Sayu motioned to the manga in Mello's hands.

"Yeah... Wait do they have... here it is..." The blonde plucked _Ouran High School _volume four from the shelf along with volume three of _Fruits Basket_. "Matt asked me to get him these since his copies got messed up."

"How'd that happen?"

"Well..." The chocolate lover smirked remembering the incident fondly. "we were messing around with some firecrackers and they exploded and caught _Fruits Basket_ on fire... _Ouran High School_ got lost somewhere though the numbskull probably just lost it under his bed. He loses everything under his bed."

"Wow..." Sayu giggled. "Matt's funny." They strolled casually to the counter and Mello paid for the goods.

"So Sayu-chan... what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna go to the arcade?"

"Heh... you sound just like Matt..."

"Do you miss him already Mello-kun?" Sayu teased hugging Mello's arm. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"Miss him? Nah... I don't miss Matt... much."

Thinking about it Mello had thought about his buddy a bit since he'd gotten to Japan. They'd been inseparable as friends since forever ago and had never been separated for more than three or four days at the most. This was hitting a new record. Mello was missing the redhead's random cracks and the annoying beeps from videogames, which he'd come to know and enjoy. The last game Mello remembered Matt playing was Super Smash Brothers Brawl for the Wii, the character was either Marth or Ike, Mello couldn't remember.

Mello was surprised when he felt Sayu's feather-soft kiss upon his cheek. "You miss him more than you're letting on Mello... Let's go... I hope they still have the DDR machine!" The girl tugged on Mello's hand dragging him in the direction of the arcade. The arcade was stocked full of children, but teenagers ruled the joint. Mello noticed the many teens wearing dark clothes, and punks, this was their hang out. While some of the sportier and "popular" kids ruled the rest of the mall the arcade was where the so-called "outcasts" hung, where they could be themselves and let loose. "Aw... I don't think I can play in these boots..."

"Here... sit down and I'll help... after I get some tokens okay?"

The girl nodded happily and sat sideways on a motorcycle. As Mello went off to get tokens she closed her eyes and imagined this was Mello's motorcycle back in England. She could imagine the hum of the engine and the feel of the wind blowing through her hair, her arms wrapped tight around Mello's waist and her cheek pressed against his back. She let out a contented sigh in a cheerful bliss. "Hey pretty lady..."

Her eyes opened to find a cute Japanese girl grinning at her. "...Ame?"

"Oh my god Sayu-chan it is you! Damn you look cute! I thought you were exiled from Japan by your tyrant father."

"Um... I was... Uh... thank you... He's not a tyrant..." Sayu had imagined this encounter for so long, but this wasn't going exactly how she'd planned it. Then again, most things didn't quite go the way she wished they would. When she looked into Ame's bright brown eyes Sayu remembered all the hurt she'd felt when this same girl turned her down, and left her. "H-how are you?"

"Doing fine... Yuki wrestled me into going out with some guy... but he disappeared somewhere... You still single? I haven't found anyone like you and probably never will!"

"She's taken." Mello muttered standing directly behind the Japanese girl. Sayu smiled weakly and Ame whirled around frightened. Mello had been completely silent.

"Oh... hello! Who are you?"

Mello rolled his icy blue eyes and kneeled down to help untie Sayu's boots, his back turned towards Ame. "I'm Sayu's boyfriend. Got a problem with it?"

"Nope. Actually I'm jealous." The girl easily laughed off her fear. "You always knew how to draw them in Sayu! Where'd you find him?"

"Um... England..." Sayu stuttered. Both her and Mello were quite surprised when Ame leaned in and planted a sneaky little kiss to Sayu's lips.

"You're so cute! See you later Sayu-chan!" Ame waved.

A little distance away two boys stared their eyes wide. "Did she just get kissed by a girl?"

"Dude yeah..."

"Whoa."

"I thought that only existed in porn movies..."

"Ditto..."

Sayu felt her face burning so hot it was threatening to melt at any moment. The brunette jolted away from Mello and into a photo booth to hide. The blonde sent the coldest death glares to the two boys. It sent their spines to tingling and the feel of a shinigami's claws curling around their necks the sharp claws teasing the flesh to split open and sticky blood to trickle out playfully. Sweat oozed from their pores and ran down their ever-paling skin. What a creepy guy... Mello stood, grabbing his and Sayu's belongings in the process, and made his way to the photo booth where she was currently playing hide away. Putting the things down right by the door so he could still keep an eye on them, the blonde slipped into the booth, drew the curtain behind him, and put his hands on either side of Sayu's head. The girl eeped her eyes locked in his and her stomach lurching.

"You okay?" Mello's breaths came out in little puffs over her lips causing the young woman to shiver involuntarily. She was getting so turned on. It probably didn't help Mello's face was hovering literally an inch away from hers.

"Y-yeah..."

"You sure? That wasn't a very pleasant experience..."

"T-that's h-how Ame-chan i-is..."

"Doesn't make it right..." Mello argued, "She deliberately provoked me, kissing you right in front of me. You're my girlfriend... then there were her attempts at trying to win you over while dissing you at the exact same time... It was pathetic."

"Mello..." Sayu put her hands on each cheek and pulled his lips to hers. She couldn't stand him hovering there, so close but so far, so she decided to do something about it. Mello sighed into her mouth and decided to let her have her way. His hand fell from beside her head to cradle the underside of her jaw lifting her into his mouth. Mello switched their positions so he was sitting and Sayu was standing. That however wouldn't last for long. He pulled the young woman onto his lap his tongue swirling around hers. One of the blonde's hands went underneath the hem of her top to trace patterns near her belly button, the other slid underneath her skirt up the side of her thigh. The chocolate lover was careful though, he kept his hand on the side and didn't move in, though it was almost painful to resist. He groaned happily when she ran her moist tongue against his palate in pleasing strokes and along his teeth. Taking the kiss back into her mouth he wrestled her tongue into submission and sucked on the muscle. His stomach jolted hearing her soft mewls as fingers dug into his shoulders. If this went on much longer Mello was going to get a very irritating hard on. Regretfully Mello pulled his lips away from hers.

"Wanna take a couple of pictures?" Mello was turned on by her appearance. Her cheeks were a hazy red, eyes sparkling behind a dazed gloss, and her lips were beginning to swell from their yummy makeout.

"Okay..." Quickly Mello smoothed her hair down and inserted the tokens required.

"Smile." Sayu giggled as Mello pretended to drag his tongue up the side of her neck in enjoyment of her flesh grinning like a madman. The next picture they rubbed noses with one another cutely. In the third Sayu hugged Mello around the neck, who turned an adorable shade of rose. For the final picture Mello kissed Sayu's lips sweetly. The brunette's eyes were open a little wider than normal taken aback in surprise.

Before anyone on the outside could even pretend to see the photos Mello snatched them out of the tray and drew them back behind the curtain. "My lap must be pretty comfortable... You haven't gotten off it yet..." The blonde jested cuddling Sayu close a devilish smirk on his lips. Sayu bit the inside of her cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "Aw look at these! Your dad's gonna try and kill me!" Mello sounded smug as if he rather enjoyed the thought of Soichiro Yagami trying to kill him.

"I like them..."

"And look we got two copies... one for me, and one for you... unless we're going to sacrifice mine to your parents..."

"Mello!"

"I'm serious." He replied with the most serious expression on his face. "We should really give them one. I'd like to see your father's face at these pictures, especially the first one... heh... I bet he'll think I've tainted your innocence."

"Mello..." Sayu shook her head. "Don't be mean to daddy... Be nice."

"Fine..." Mello grumbled. "We won't tease your dad... **much**"

"You... These are rather nice snapshots... I'll treasure them always."

"Mmm... So will I... So will I..." The blonde kissed the top of Sayu's head then the shell of her ear. "We better go... Or the arcade as my witness we may never leave this booth again..."

**Wow, many disclaimers for chapter two, so here I go. **_**Case Closed**_** belongs to Gosho Aoyama. Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. **_**Love Attack **_**and**_** Girl Got Game**_** belong to Shizuru Seino. **_**Backstage Prince**_** to Kanoko Sakurakoji. **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_** to Bisco Hatori. **_**Wild Ones**_** to Kiyo Fujiwara. **_**Love Hina **_**and **_**Negima **_**to Ken Akamatsu. And finally to end disclaimers for all the manga mentioned, **_**Fruits Basket**_** belongs to Natsuki Takaya.**

**I've personally enjoyed (or are enjoying) all these manga and recommend them! I can't wait for Aug. of 08 for volume 3 of **_**Love Attack**_**! They left me at such a cliffhanger at the end of volume 2! And of course Super Smash Brothers Brawl for the Wii belongs to Nintendo. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hee hee. XD **

**Zomg Ame came out of nowhere! You remember who she is right? Sayu and Mello are getting pretty comfortable with each other eh? Wrote this while watching **_**Death Note**_** episode "Transfer"... Nice huh? Mello's scar is pretty smexy (despite the fact I only saw it for what... three seconds behind his pimp sunglasses)! Before the scar, Mello was a brat, after the scar he became a man! lmfao Ooo, I just checked out my plot cheat sheet for this story and there's some goodies coming up!! But not a lemon I'm sorry… that's further away Yay! So much fun stuff to write!**

**Well, see you in chapter three!**

**bdf**

Holy shiz... this is six pages worth of 10pt. font text... what a long chapter for me...


	3. Family

Here and Now by blackdragonflower

Chapter Three: Family

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

--

Mello stretched and reached into his pocket for his wallet. He slipped the pictures he'd gotten from the photo booth out and smiled fondly. He growled when they were snatched from his hand. He spiraled around but quickly bit the snap from his tongue when he saw Sachiko Yagami there. "Oh... Yagami-san..."

"These are so cute... I remember my crazy days like this..." The woman grinned, then chuckled.

"Do you need help with anything Yagami-san?"

"Stop it with the formalities Mello-kun. You can call me by my first name."

"If you want Sachiko-sama." Walking through the front door returning late from work Soichiro seemed to be in a permanently bad mood. Mello clucked his tongue. Living like that certainly couldn't be healthy. '_Maybe it's time for Soichiro to retire... he gets older every night...'_ "Hello Yagami-sama."

Soichiro huffed not bothering to answer and sat down at the dining table. Sachiko smiled weakly at Mello and went to fetch her husband's dinner that she'd thought to save for him. Sayu was upstairs taking a nap leaving Mello downstairs with the grumpy father and the kind mother. Light was finishing the last of cleaning out his room. Mello studied Soichiro trying to figure out what he might be thinking about.

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm sorry Yagami-sama. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying to figure out what you could be thinking about that makes you look so worried."

Soichiro's eyes narrowed. "I don't like your attitude. Let's get this straight... I don't like you and you shouldn't be anywhere near my daughter."

Mello found his icy blue eyes narrowing. He knew he wasn't liked but this could get dirty quick. The blonde tried to keep his tone even and polite. "And why is that sir?"

"You're a bad influence and you look like a damn woman." The police officer growled.

"..." Mello stood from his seat on the couch. If he could just escape the room then maybe he could avoid the argument that was sure to come.

"Hmph... And now you're running away?"

"No sir, not running. A real man knows how to choose his fights wisely."

Soichiro stood from his chair rapidly and slammed his hands onto the table. "Are you saying I'm not a real man you delinquent?"

Mello's golden eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. His fists curled. He may look like a delinquent but he certainly detested the word being thrown at him like a pointed dagger. "I said no such thing Yagami-sama, you are putting words in my mouth."

"If you know what's good for you you'll get away from my daughter! I can only believe that you are a _dog_ interested in stealing her spirit."

With that Mello lost it. Soichiro had hissed one of the only things that would ever set Mello off so bad. "Dog?! Stealing her spirit? You are a crazy old man flinging theories like that without proof! I would never touch Sayu like that unless she wished it!"

"She would never!"

"She's not a little girl anymore! She's a beautiful young woman capable of her own decisions! She can choose what she wants Yagami-san!"

"No she can't! She doesn't know what she wants! I should have never let her begin dating you!"

"Actually..." Mello's angry frown turned to a sickeningly evil-looking smirk, "it's your fault she even met me."

"What did you just say?" Soichiro snarled as he and Mello stared off. Sachiko watched from the kitchen doorway a frown on her lips. Her fingers curled into the frame of the doorway worried.

"You heard me. I know you're not deaf Yagami-san. If you wouldn't have sent, no _**banned**_ your daughter to England I wouldn't have met her... But I have you to thank. Because of you I'm the happiest I've ever been, at least until I came here."

"Why you..."

"Yagami-sama I tried being patient with you, polite, but let's get this straight, it's gotten to the point where I don't like you either."

Light walked down the stairs and stopped at the foot quite amused as his father and sister's boyfriend argued back and forth. "Oh look at this..."

"I only had my daughter's best interests in mind when I sent her away!"

"No." Mello snapped his voice loud. "You sent her away because _**you **_were ashamed of what she was. You were ashamed because she found comfort and love with a woman and not a man like _**you**_ wanted! You only had _**your **_interests and feelings in mind! You didn't even hug her when you sent her away!"

If Soichiro had a gun he probably would have fired it right between those piercing azure eyes. "You know nothing! You're just a child who doesn't show respect for his elders!" Sayu trotted down the stairs rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What's going on?" She asked her brother with a yawn.

"Your boyfriend and dad are fighting..."

Sayu's brown eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She quickly covered it with a hand listening, as the two went back and forth not noticing her presence.

"There is no respect to pay you! You're just an old man with old fashioned thoughts and ideas who won't let his daughter live for herself!"

"If I was you I'd-"

"I'd what? Are you afraid of losing to a _child_ Yagami-sama?"

"You mock me in my own house?!"

"No, not mock. Just stating facts you don't want to hear."

"You little piece of shit." Soichiro cussed aloud his voice threatening. "You just want my daughter for sex! I see the way you eye her like she was a toy for you to play with! You sick-"

**"Stop it!"** Sayu cried out. Mello grudgingly bit back the comment he was going to snap at her father. "Why are you two arguing?"

"Sayu I command you to dump him right now. I want him out of my house."

"She can make her own decisions Yagami-sama! Let her be her own person! You're acting like a tyrant!"

Sayu ran to Mello and pressed her palms gently against Mello's chest. "Please stop calling my father names..."

"Sayu-chan..."

"You think tyrant is the worst he's called me Sayu? He's basically said I belong in hell." Soichiro huffed. Light smirked withholding a chuckle at his father's lie.

Sayu's eyes narrowed. She had obviously bought said lie. "You did what Mello?!" She questioned her voice rising in volume.

"I didn't do anything!"

Sachiko bit her lip. She wanted to say something but didn't know what. She'd never seen her family like this. It was scaring her. '_What has happened to my family?'_

"Sayu, that man admitted to me some things I have never wanted to hear!"

"...?" The brunette looked back and forth between Soichiro and Mello confused. "...Like what?"

"That dog was telling me about how he planned to steal you away!"

Mello growled, "Stop spreading lies you evil conniving old man!"

"Mello! Quit it!" Sayu yelled. The girl turned to her brother and asked him her eyes pleading with him. "Light-kun... did Mello really say all those things?"

The blonde's eyebrow rose. Why hadn't she just asked him? He didn't lie to her. Light, quickly figuring that he could cause more chaos nodded. "Yeah he did. He was muttering under his breath about how much he hated it here and how he hated our family."

"You damn liars!" Mello screamed annoyed. He grabbed Sayu's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Do you honestly believe me or them Sayu?" The girl looked at him her brown chocolate eyes wide. She didn't know whom to believe.

Her voice, when she did finally speak, came out in a whisper, "Mello... have you ever thought... about having... you know with me?"

Mello sighed, "Yes bu-"

Before he could even finish his whole sentence Soichiro roared. "I knew you were only out for my daughter's virginity!" Sayu's cheeks turned red and Mello soon felt a sting across his cheek.

"I thought you loved me!"

Mello's eyes narrowed and his fists curled. "You know what... you sit and think about it and you'll find the answer." Mello turned from Sayu and walked out of the house slamming the door shut behind him. Sayu bit her lip and ran upstairs to her room locking herself in. Light smirked then returned to finishing up his moving and left soon after. Sachiko nearly broke into tears. When her gaze met her husband's his look softened.

"I hope you're happy dear..." Sachiko sighed and retired up the stairs to rest. Soichiro picked at his food his appetite gone. As he sat he began to ponder what the angry blonde had yelled at him. With that thought Soichiro had to smile a little.

'_Little upstart... At least he's got some guts to back up his words... If he has the stomach to return I might just start to like him...'_

**:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;**

**Hello, here's chapter three! I apologize for the wait especially for all those who were waiting so patiently. There will be more fun "angst" next chapter. So, please stay tuned and I'll be updating soon (as I'm working on chapter four as we speak).**

**For all those who want to b!t(hslap Soichiro raise you're hand and review "I" **

**:EDIT:**** Little concerned, was everyone in character? (or seemed in character?) I've done a little editing on this chapter and rewriting.**

**Reviews and favs are always appreciated! :P**

**Thanks guys! bdf**


	4. Scream

Here and Now by blackdragonflower

Chapter Four: Scream

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**NOTE: If you read chapter three before I updated and revised it please go back and reread it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience!**

--

Mello punched the brick wall. He was hopelessly lost, but was never going to admit it. He exhaled deeply very irritated. The blonde couldn't understand why his cheek was still burning even though the quick sting had gone away long ago. His rationality kicked in as he thought, '_I'll need somewhere to sleep tonight. I might as well find a hotel. Glad I had my wallet on me... Damn it...'_ Mello found himself thinking about Sayu and growled. He didn't want to think about the girl who had not believed him when he spoke the truth. It pissed him off to no end. He kicked the dumpster beside him in the alley. He was trying to walk around and relieve some of the stress but it wasn't working all too well and he was just succeeding in getting lost.

A cat jumped from behind the dumpster and stared at Mello with large eyes. The blonde hissed at it, much like a cat would, but surprisingly the feline didn't scamper off. It just kept staring at him. Mello sighed and squatted down beside the cat giving up the tough act. It was younger, not quite an adult cat, but not a kitten. He reached out slowly and found himself smiling just a little as the feline sniffed his hand then nuzzled its face into the soft skin. Mello scratched the cat's ear and sat against the brick wall of the alley. He looked up at the dark night sky counting the never-ending abyss of stars trying to calm himself and think without screaming. The cat looked at him strangely then crawled into his lap and curled up to sleep. Its white fur was knotted and full of dirt but once past that it was quite cute. '_Sayu...'_ The blonde found himself thinking about her smiles and laughs, the way her nose sometimes wrinkled in the cutest manner when she laughed, it was driving him insane. Mello absentmindedly kept stroking the cat's fur as if he was a king and this feline was his royal pet. After all, Mello could be quite regal in appearance.

Mello pulled out his phone and stared at it, '_Maybe I should call Matt for help...'_ He shook his head and snapped the lid down. '_No... I don't need to call Matt. .. I can take care of this myself... Ugh... this is so stupid... I wonder if they're filling her head with more nonsense... Wouldn't surprise me. It's very obvious how much her father and brother Light dislike me, not that I care. Hell I tried to get along with them, but maybe it just wasn't meant to be, so fuck them...'_

**xXxXx**

(-_With Sayu at the Yagami household_-)

.Sayu Yagami screamed into her pillow in frustration. She was trying so hard not to cry. There was no shoulder she could cry on as the one she usually cried into wasn't there for her. She felt she was the one who ran him away. Sayu cursed that she'd let her temper get the best of her and she'd smacked him. She was angry with herself more than anyone else.

'_Why didn't I stick up for Mello? I know he wouldn't lie to me... So why did I get so infuriated right then?'_ Sayu got off her bed and went to her window. She stared off awhile before she opened her window. There was no screen so she could stick her head out into the calm night wind. It tussled her hair and brought a certain strange comfort. As the tendrils of the breeze caressed her cheeks and brushed lightly past her chin she could imagine Mello's soft careful hands against her flesh without the leather to hide his skin. The brunette cursed and tears splattered against the windowsill. Her shoulders shook with her quiet sobs. When she finally wiped her tears away she took her phone from her pocket and stared at it anxiously wishing, if not expecting it to ring any moment.

**xXxXx**

(-_With Mello_-)

Mello slid the card through the slit and the light turned a bright vibrant green. The chocolate addicted male opened the door and closed it behind him examining his surroundings for the night. Two beds, perfectly made, everything neat and tidy, how boring. Mello sighed. Leave it to a hotel room to give him no distractions for the night. Of course he could always order some games or something, but he didn't want to waste his money. After all games weren't really his strong point and he'd only get frustrated at them. He had enough stress as it was. So Mello decided to make himself as comfortable as he could. He slipped out of his jeans after kicking off his shoes, then pulled off his black shirt with a cartoon skull on it. Behind the skull was a scythe. Using his teeth he yanked off his favorite leather gloves. He folded all his clothes into a neat pile and crawled underneath the covers of one of the beds. Mello placed his cell phone on the nightstand. And though he closed his eyes he couldn't get to sleep. Sayu's image and the events of the night haunted his thoughts. Opening up his striking blue orbs Mello stared at the phone. Maybe he should...

The blonde reached for his phone again and began a new text message. There were so many things he _could_ say but he couldn't choose. Either way he'd have to make up with her at least so he could reclaim his things if she was mad enough, but he doubted she was that upset. At least, he hoped she wasn't that upset. So, unable to decide what to type to his lover he merely wrote, "hi" He pressed the send button then quickly turned his cell completely off. If she replied nicely by morning then everything would be fine right? Besides, Mello couldn't stay up all night waiting for her to reply. He might have well however because Mello didn't get a whole lot of sleep that night. He would wake at odd hours from a nightmare or two and wouldn't be able to sleep for quite awhile.

**xXxXx**

(-_Back at the Yagami Household-)_

Sayu was nearly asleep, when her phone rang on its charger. Hearing Mello's ringtone she scrambled as quickly as she could. She wasn't really surprised to see such a short message but was happy he'd sent her a message at all. She had thought about sending him one but, she didn't know what she would have sent, or how mad he was at her. Just seeing those two little letters brought great joy to her heart. She pressed the reply button and typed out her message as fast as she could,

_'Hi Mello-kun. Can we meet somewhere tomorrow to talk? I want to apologize... '_

With those words off traveling through invisible waves Sayu curled up in her bed a faint smile on her face. '_He does love me. I should have never doubted him.'_ She prayed Mello would reply by morning and he would agree. She was pretty sure he would. The only problem she could think of is if her father or brother got in the way. That would be quite the troublesome predicament. She hoped they wouldn't interfere, she didn't want to loose Mello over something stupid. As her eyes slid shut she pictured the first time she'd met her boyfriend. That one day at the mall, where two strangers exchanged glances and their lives began to weave together.

**--**

**--**

**Hello. Here's chapter four, as you can clearly see. I really don't have to tell you what chapter we're on do I? lol Teehee. Yes, "tomorrow" shall be interesting... and if everything goes okay with these two, cute. Sorry for all the constant scene changing. I apologize if it confused anyone. Well, I don't have much to say for this chapter so I guess I'll wrap this up.**

**Reviews and favs are always appreciated and I look forward to them like a hyped up little kid at Christmas! Thanks for reading!**

**bdf**


	5. Embrace

Here and Now by blackdragonflower

Chapter Five: Embrace

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

--

Mello woke feeling slightly agitated. He turned on his phone and checked for messages. He was a little pleased to find there was one.

_'Hi Mello-kun. Can we meet somewhere tomorrow to talk? I want to apologize... '_

Quickly he replied back with, '_I'm staying at the hotel joie de vivre in room 14. I'll leave the door ajar for you. I know someplace we can go.'_ With that said Mello got up and wedged an empty can of soda in the bottom of the door so he wouldn't have to open it when Sayu arrived. Sure he probably shouldn't be doing this but he was damn tired and he wanted to get some more sleep before she got there. Settling back down into bed Mello closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. It was the only real sleep he'd gotten all night.

When Sayu arrived at the hotel she was a bit nervous. Her father had left for work and her mother had encouraged her to go and apologized for not helping her last night. Light was now completely moved into his apartment so he wasn't there to say anything at all. Sayu found the door and opened it. She gently kicked the can aside and made sure the door shut completely. "Mello?" There was no answer. She saw a lump underneath the bed covers and assumed he was still sleeping. She tiptoed over and sat beside him on the side of the bed he wasn't occupying. She was stunned when in sleep he turned and his arms found their way around her and pulled her down beside him. Sayu eeped, her heart beating rapidly as the sleeping Mello nuzzled his face into her neck. He let out a sigh and the cuddling stopped. Sayu hoped this wasn't some cruel trick he'd devised otherwise she was going to just walk out the door. "M-Mello-kun?"

She barely heard it, but through a soft mutter she could faintly distinguish, "Sayu-chan... I'm... sorry..."

Sayu smiled faintly. He looked so peaceful when he slept. It was hard to believe he could be so dominating and driven while awake. Sayu kissed the top of his head then pet his hair as if he was Mr. Fluffikinz from Wammy House. She was thinking about how to safely remove herself without waking him. He was sure to get a scare if he woke to her in his arms. And as funny as that would be Sayu didn't think that could be happy for him. The young woman noticed that Mello had slept without a shirt and couldn't help but stare. Her hand moved on its own and traced down his smooth flesh. His stomach was one a model would envy. She heard a chuckle emit from her lover's throat. Was he... ticklish?

Deciding that she couldn't resist Sayu ran her fingers across his stomach. He giggled and squirmed, releasing her from his grip. Sayu's nose wrinkled as she smiled. He was so cute! Mello mumbled something to himself in sleep and turned slightly over. Sayu scratched his stomach and she heard him purr happily. What was he part cat? "Aw how cute..." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, but lost her position and fell on top of him. Mello's eyes opened lazily and he ran his fingers through her hair half-asleep.

"Hey... you look good..." His eyelids drooped and blinked heavily, they were barely keeping themselves open. Sayu's chocolate colored eyes were wide in shock from her tumble and her cheeks scarlet. She tried scrambling off of him but he caught her arm. "Hey... don't run away... c'mere..." He pulled her back on top of him and rubbed his face against hers. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed..." His lips captured hers and the girl's eyes became extremely large. His hand rested on the small of her back and pressed her close against him, his other hand keeping her in the kiss. Sayu felt a little strange accepting a kiss from him when he was clearly not all there and half awake. She pulled away.

"Mello-kun wake up..." The blonde tilted his head to one side and looked at her funny.

"Huh...? Okay... night...please don't... leave..." Mello drifted back into sleep feeling extremely contented at the heat beside him. "again..." Sayu climbed off him and sighed in relief. She'd have to remember not to stumble upon him when he was half asleep again. But, he was cute, but that was beside the point. She mentally scolded herself and placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Mello... wake up... Mello."

This time the blonde's eyes opened fully and he stared at her groggy. "Sayu?"

"Hi."

"Oh crap..." The blonde turned pink realizing something. "I wasn't dreaming... Shit!" Mello buried his face under the pillow so she couldn't see his cheeks turning red. Sayu sighed. She put her hand on Mello's shoulder and noticed how tense the muscle was underneath his skin.

"Mello-kun it's... it's alright..." She rubbed her hand in soothing circles. "Really..."

The blonde sat up and stared at her eyes narrow. The blanket was puddled around his lap, so Sayu didn't know that Mello was currently pants less (but not boxer less mind you). "Sayu... no it's not."

"Stop being so stubborn it was an accident!"

Mello groaned his eyes off somewhere besides on her. "...You came."

"Of course I came why wouldn't I?"

Mello let that hang. He slid out off the bed to get dressed and Sayu's face turned red. This was the most scantily dressed she'd ever seen him and it was kind of overloading her circuits. It was so hot and sexy. Just admiring him made you feel as if you'd won the lottery. She covered her mouth her heart fluttering. Mello slid his jeans from the other day on and looked over his shirt. Seemingly satisfied he pulled it on. When he turned to face Sayu he noticed her look quickly away and couldn't help but smirk. Deciding to tease just a little -despite the fact it could anger her also- Mello crawled onto her lap. Her gaze instantly snapped to his her face getting redder by the second. He licked her lips and whispered against them, "Did you miss me?"

"W-why wouldn't I-I?"

"That would be a question for you not me..." He answered with a coy smile and a light brushing of lips past the other. His hands slipped underneath the edge of her shirt to rest on her waist. "Do you really think all I am is just a sex fiend?"

Sayu had to admit, he made it awfully hard to answer that straightly with the way he was positioned on her lap. And since she couldn't think properly she muttered, "Please get off." He obliged without a second to spare. She wondered, was he trying to prove a point?

His golden eyebrow rose to question her. "Well?"

Sayu stood and wrapped her arms around Mello's neck. "No. You're not a sex fiend and never have been." She hugged her boyfriend close. "I missed you... so much."

"I was only gone a night..." He didn't admit he'd missed her too. He just put on a crooked grin and ran his fingers through her dark locks.

"Yeah but..." She buried her face into his shoulder. "I was worried it would be more than just one night."

"C'mon... I already paid for this room let's get out of here. I have someplace I want to take you."

**xXxXx**

Sayu found herself being led by the hand through a beautifully kept temple. When they got to the shrines Sayu was surprised to find Mello bowing his head and praying. Deciding not to interrupt him she mimicked his gesture and said her own prayers. She found that her prayers were said much quicker than Mello's and the blonde's head was still bowed, hands still together. He was mouthing his words, and Sayu tried to figure out what he was praying about but failed. She wasn't so skilled at reading lips though Light had tried teaching her once. It was a rather short-lived lesson. Sayu waited patiently for her boyfriend to finish and took his hand once more when he lifted his head. "That was a rather long prayer Mello-kun."

"I had a lot to pray about."

Sayu smiled. "I remember my parents bringing me here at the start of every New Year..."

"What a lucky guess for me then bringing you here."

"It's usually packed full of people... but I like it more this way... tranquil and serene ya know?"

Mello nodded and nudged her towards gardens, which were flooded with life. Sayu knelt down and gently touched a petal. As she was admiring the flowers Mello noticed a miko with a basket of flowers on her arm. The blonde softly kissed Sayu's head. "I'll be back in a moment." She nodded and returned to watching the splashes of color and the small life that crawled between them. Mello walked over to the woman and bowed politely. "Hello madam."

"Hello there. How can I help you?"

"Would it be possible to get a flower from you?" The woman with the flowers noticed his glancing back to Sayu and smiled. She handed Mello one of the prettiest flowers. Mello tried to give her some money put she put her hand up.

"Please no."

Mello quickly thought of a way to get her to take the money. "It's a donation for the shrine."

The miko blinked and with a nod took the yen offered. "Thank you. I sense you two will be very happy with one another. Take care." The miko bowed, and Mello returned it. He returned to Sayu and placed the pastel purple flower into her hair. Sayu stared at him a moment not sure what to say. Mello extended his hand and Sayu smiled, the familiar feel of leather against her hand. He pulled her up and into his chest. Sayu could feel his breath, gentle and warm across the tip of her ear and closed her eyes melting at the small sensation. Mello kissed her cheek his arms around her shoulders in a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry Mello-kun."

And just faintly he whispered back, "Me too."

**--**

**--**

**Heehee. Hope everyone liked the fluff. Mello's hotel "joie de vivre" is a noun that means carefree enjoyment of life. I think (if I'm reading the dictionary right) it's French. What a fun little name for the hotel right? Especially with Mello is such a cruddy mood. X3**

**A miko is a priestess who assists at a shrine. The traditional attire is a white shirt with flowing sleeves and a red **_**hakama**_**, which looks like a long, wrapped skirt. (**_**Definition borrowed from Ouran High School Host Club vol. 4 by Bisco Hatori)**_ **:-smile-: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! **

… … … **Well… this is me coming back after watching Death Note's new episode… Mello… and Matt… died… :-sniffle-: I'm really upset now… (It's sad I know…) And I feel like crying. Those two are my favorite characters after all. Well… later. See you next chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**blackdragonflower**


	6. Misfortune

Here and Now by blackdragonflower

Chapter Six: Misfortune

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

--

"Hey Sayu I'm going out." The brunette nodded and waved.

"Alright. See you when you get back Mello-kun!"

Mello smiled a bit and gently closed the Yagami family door behind him. He walked to their garage and grinned mischievously at the motorcycle he had rented. He straddled the bike and put the key in the engine. The blonde missed the familiar hum of a motorcycle engine. He missed it dearly. He grinned joyfully when the ignition started without a hitch. He tore out of the garage as fast as the speed limits would let him. He preferred riding without a helmet. It let him experience the truest feeling of speed. He wove through the streets and passed by a police car, a man sporting an afro driving. What looked like his partner had spikier hair. The blonde was crossing through an intersection when he noticed the car barreling towards him out of nowhere pursued by multiple cop cars. He rapidly turned left to avoid the car and did so, just barely. It sent his bike skidding and it fell to the side throwing him off.

Mello's face was on fire as he tumbled across pavement. The bike slammed into the side of a building and exploded into flames. It was just Mello's luck that his tumbling ended him right near the flames. He cussed feeling the burning embers lick up the side of his neck and face. He tried getting up to remove himself from harm's way but was too weak. He reached up to the prized possession around his neck and closed his hand around it tightly. Slowly he pulled himself towards safety. It was like he was a demon born from the pits of hell and he was trying desperately to escape the master's call. Mello didn't want to die; he had too much to live for. The smoke choked him, burned the insides of his nostrils and lungs and he finally passed out.

When he woke he was staring at white walls. The left side of his face and neck burned. The blonde turned onto his right side his body aching. '_Why can't I open my left eye?'_ The blonde tried to touch the left half of his face but only encountered bandages. "What's going on?" He muttered to himself trying to piece things together. He remembered the accident, going down, his body aching like hell -couldn't forget that-, and the flames. So, by easy calculations Mello assumed he was in the hospital and they were treating his wounds. He was left to wonder though, what wounds did he have?

Despite his body's pain he tried to get out of the bed. Just as he was getting sat up a nurse came in her expression shocked before she hurried to his side. "Really sir... Please relax... You're going to irritate the burns."

Mello hated being treated like a child. It was demeaning and aggravated the hell out of him. "Burns? What burns?"

"Well... you see when you arrived here you had burns all down the left side of your face, neck, and a tad bit across your left shoulder."

"I WHAT?!" Mello growled. As you could imagine he was quite angry. He did prize his looks after all and he had no idea how this would affect his handsomeness, or rather -in his opinion- sexiness. The nurse flinched clutching her clipboard tightly. It was as if she could just break into a thousand tiny pieces. "...Sorry..."

"Um sir... We need some information from you... since you're awake..." Mello held his head. How long had he been out?

"Yeah... fine... How long have I been out?"

"Well you were rushed here rather quickly so maybe about six or seven hours."

'_Aw fuck.'_ Mello slumped back into his pillows. Sayu must be worried sick about him. "What information do you need?"

"First your name..."

Mello snickered to himself then replied, "Yagami Michael." The nurse wrote it down and nodded.

"And do you have a number we could contact?"

"Yes... it's a cell phone number though... is that alright?"

"That will do." The blonde sighed. He didn't realize how tired he was. He gave the nurse Sayu's cell phone number. After a few more questions about how he was and random information about his person Mello was given some painkillers. "Please take these they'll help you sleep."

"... Alright." Mello offered no fight and took the medicine. He was getting drowsy already. He managed to keep his eyes awake so he could mutter, "Please... when you call her... tell her I said I'm doing okay..."

The nurse smiled weakly and bowed her head. "I'll do that for you Yagami-san."

"Thank you."

**--**

**--**

**Ten points for those that guess the random police officers. Tee hee. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I could have put this chapter and the next together but I wanted to split them into two so, sorry! Hee hee. Omg...chapter seven coming up already? It shall be called "**_**Imperfection"**_**. Poor Mello-kun he must hurt, a lot. So yeah... see you when I update next chapter! Oh, how will Sayu react? Much more important... how will Mello react when he gets to see his own face? :-giggle-: I'm sure he won't be too happy... **

**As always favs, reviews, watches and such are appreciated and win you free cookies! **

**blackdragonflower**


	7. Imperfection

Here and Now by blackdragonflower

Chapter Seven: Imperfection

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

--

It was like a nightmare when she received the words.

"**Is this Yagami Sayu?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"This is the tennotsukai hospital. We're calling on behalf of Yagami Michael."**

**"What happened to him?!" Sayu instantly recognized her lover despite the name, which was obviously not his. **

**"He's been in a motorcycle accident. He would appreciate it very much if you came."**

**"Thank you..." Sayu muttered before she hung up tears welling in her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't realize a few escaped until her mother's gentle finger wiped them off her cheeks. **

**"Do you need a ride?" A sniffle, then a nod.**

**"I'll give you a ride..." Soichiro muttered. "Go get in the car."**

'_I was worried when he hadn't come back, but an accident? Oh god...'_ Soichiro was kind enough to drop his daughter off at the front door as he went to park.

"She really loves him doesn't she?" Sayu's father questioned his grip on the steering wheel tight. Sachiko gently placed her hand on Soichiro's knee.

"She's not a little girl anymore... Sayu loves him... there's nothing we can do about it dear."

"..."

Sayu rushed up to the receptionist desk clearly out of breath. "Hello how can I help you?"

"I received a call that Yagami Michael was brought in today and was in a motorcycle accident..."

"Let me see..." The receptionist looked through some cards then found what she was looking for. "Aha... here we are. He's only seeing visitors for another fifteen minutes. He's on floor two room eight. If you need any help just ask someone."

Sayu bowed hastily. "Thank you." She ran off her heart pounding in her throat. Usually she was an optimist, but as of now she was assuming the worst. She quickly found the room with a little help and bit her lip seeing him in the bed. His eye -that she could see- was closed. Quietly she walked to his side. The bandages that had once adorned the side of his face were removed to let the skin air for awhile. Sayu gasped her hands covering her mouth. Tears leaked over her cheeks. She took his hand and squeezed in an attempt to wake him up. The blonde groggily opened his eyes his expression a little dazed.

"Huh? Sayu-chan... why are you crying?" He reached up a little weakly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You shouldn't cry... It's not... good for a strong... girl like you."

Sayu gently reached over and touched the burned skin. Mello winced and she instantly drew the touch away. "Your face is so scarred up... What happened?"

"It's not that bad is it?" Mello frowned.

"Mello did they show you what it looks like?"

"No... Um Sayu..."

"Yes."

Mello gave a slight twitch of his index finger in a 'come here' motion. Sayu leaned close and he whispered, "Sayu... my name... my real first name... is Mihael..."

Sayu's eyes widened. She knew why he couldn't give her his real name. In the race to succeed L, if Mello had told her his real name it could put him in danger in the future. He trusted her not to spill his name but, it was better to be safe then sorry. She'd understood this, but here he was now, giving part of his real name. It was information she would treasure and hold close. "Mihael..." She whispered back, "It fits you... so well."

Mello smiled faintly, his hand against her cheek. "Don't tell anyone... It's classified information." He winked slyly with a light chuckle before he coughed lightly. Sayu frowned and held his hand close.

"I promise not to tell."

"Do they have a mirror around here somewhere? I want to see what shape that damn accident left me in."

Sayu looked around but came up with no such thing. "The only mirror is in the bathroom... Can you get out of bed."

"Yeah..." Mello's pride kicked in though as he muttered so nobody could hear, "but I'll need help."

The brunette helped him sit up then sat beside him. Mello wrapped his arm around her shoulder and carefully they stood. The blonde chocolate lover tried his best not to lean too heavily on his girlfriend. They made it to the bathroom with no incidents, thankfully, and Mello was able to take his first glimpse at what had happened. His mouth dropped and he lifted a hand so it hovered right above the burnt flesh. "ACK! What the hell!? Who would ever love a face like this? Mail's gonna give me hell when I get back!!"

The blonde skin crawled with the unpleasantness he was feeling. He wanted to hit something terribly bad. He was surprised when Sayu feather-lightly kissed him on the lips. "I could love a face like that." And with that kiss Mello knew it would all be okay. That still didn't mean he couldn't be depressed over his looks going down the drain. By the time they got him settled back into the bed, much to his disdain, Sachiko and Soichiro had made their way into the room. Mello groaned.

"What the hell happened to you?" Soichiro questioned, eyebrow raised as he examined Mello's new scar.

"I almost got hit by a speeding vehicle that was being chased by the police, I swerved to avoid said car, bike tumbled so did I. Bike exploded hence facial scar and burnt flesh." Mello replied in the most monotone voice he could muster. In fact, if he did it any better it could be an imitation of Near. Soichiro's tightly clenched together lips actually turned into that of a small grin.

"The police eh? Heh, you did good boy."

Mello blinked eyebrows scrunched together. Did Soichiro just _praise_ _**him**_? Sayu was equally shocked. Sachiko smiled and held onto her husband's arm lightly. "I'm glad to see that you are okay Mello-kun."

"Um... thanks." Sayu squealed and hugged her lover. Mello fidgeted.

"Sayu... ow."

The girl instantly leapt a careful distance away. "Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it... So it's really not that bad?"

"No... In fact..." Sayu leaned in close and rubbed her nose to his, Mello's face turning pink since her parents were in the room watching. "I think I could come to love you more."

There were no words to explain how happy those words made Mihael Keehl and there will never be the right words to describe it.

**--**

**--**

**Yay! So, here it was! :-evil giggle-: Yes, Soichiro **_**did**_** totally praise Mello if anyone caught that. I think the old man's actually starting to warm up to Mello-kun huh? ;p**

**Wasn't Sayu so cute and huggable in this chapter? Teehee. But Mello takes the cake for most adorable (as always). Imagining his expression as he witnesses his new "accessory" is just too much fun. **_**But I feel terrible afterwards because I remember that it hurts.**_

**Skipping the review, comment, fav speall just to say I look forward to seeing you all next chapter!**

**Love, blackdragonflower**

**hug**


	8. Comfort

Here and Now by blackdragonflower

Chapter Eight: Comfort

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

--

Mello groaned peacefully as gentle hands massaged his bare shoulders. The room was scented lightly with an apple undertone and a bit stronger bite of cinnamon from the flickering wicks of candles that were placed around the dimly lit room. "Mello... did you and Mr. Wammy get the situation with the bike rental place worked out?"

"Mr. Wammy did... " The blonde muttered as he leaned into Sayu's touch. "You're very good at this..."

"Really? That's a surprise..." The girl chuckled. "When I use to give Light-kun massages after his cram sessions he'd complain that I was pinching his skin or rubbing it raw."

"He lied."

"Really? How can you be sure?"

"Because I'm about to die right now..." The brunette pondered this as she rubbed Mello's shoulders.

"And why are you about to die?"

"This massage feels really good." The blonde groaned. "And your outfit..."

"You mean my pajamas?"

"That's it right there..."

"Why?"

"I don't know... they're cute on you or something I guess. I just like 'em for some reason." Sayu shook her head. The top she could understand a little more, it was a light fabric, almost transparent but not so, the blue of it matched the color of the sky. The shorts were mid-thigh in length and that was a lower mid-thigh. They were funky and looked like puzzle pieces in different shades of blue and purple were all over. Thinking about it they kind of reminded her of Near back at Wammy's.

"You know you look attractive too..." The girl muttered wrapping her arms around her lover's neck and cuddling close.

"I know..." _'Oh so well... but this burn...'_ The blonde frowned and his hand rose to touch the scarred flesh. Sayu caught his hand and gently kissed it.

"Even with the burn."

"..." Mello sighed. The hospital couldn't heal the skin and he didn't want to undergo corrective surgery. So, in the end he decided to continue on with the burn instead of shelling out cash he really didn't have. Sayu hugged her boyfriend closer to her and kissed his cheek.

"Don't fret Mihael." She whispered so quiet that unless you were Mello you wouldn't hear it.

"...Do you remember the day we met?" The chocolate lover smiled faintly.

"How could I not?" The woman chuckled placing her chin against Mello's bare shoulder.

"Do you also remember how brashly I asked you out?"

"...Yes..." Where was Mello going with this?

Mello patted his knee and Sayu moved from sitting behind him to cuddling into his chest his embrace warm and cozy. "You also remember that Matt was the one who instigated said action correct?" She nodded. "Well, even if he had said nothing I still would have asked."

"...?" Sayu looked up at Mello her chocolate eyes questioning.

"There was something about the way you watched us that day... silently... I can't really explain. It was just... when I saw you looking at as both you had this look about you. It was interesting, like you were breaking our personalities down and I was curious. And when we got closer I noticed how pretty you were..." His voice trailed off his cheeks pink, embarrassed with his little 'confession' of sorts.

"Well you know... when I first saw you I couldn't help but notice how sexy you were." The brunette giggled with a cute smile.

"Oh thanks...Ya know what sucks? The day we met I yelled at you like a bitch!" Mello huffed.

"Aw." Sayu hugged Mello. "You're so cute when you get like this."

"Shut up..." Mello ruffled her hair.

"Hey Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Mattie?"

"Yeah... _but not much!_"

"You don't have to lie to me. You miss your best friend... Do you...wanna go back to England at the end of the week?"

"What about your parents?"

"Well... we're only cutting this 'vacation' short by half a week."

"But still..."

"Mello." Sayu stared at him in the eyes challengingly.

"Ugh. Women..."

"What was that?" Sayu's eyebrow rose. Mello groaned and crawled under the covers hiding his head with the blanket. "Hey!"

"What?" He asked, face poking out.

"That's my bed!"

"So?"

"Well..."

Mello rolled his icy blue eyes and dragged her underneath the blanket and close. "Shush. You're too loud. It's not sex so it won't kill you."

"Yeah but what about-"

"Your parents? They'll be happy I haven't stolen your virginity. Sayu this is an incredible bore..." The blonde sighed. "Besides we're both dressed and it's just sleeping by one another."

"Well..."

"Please?"

"..." The girl really didn't have any reason to say no. Mello patted the mattress beside him, then hesitated a moment.

"Wait nevermind..." The blonde crawled out of bed. "I'll blow out these candles for you. Go ahead and go to sleep." Sayu bit her lip but did as he told her. She watched him blow out the candles until he came to the last one. The room was considerably dark already now. The glow illuminated his face and upon his lips she could see a gorgeous smirk as he gave her a last look. He blew out the candle and the room was pitch black. Sayu tried to see where the black loving young man had gone but it was useless. She sighed and settled back down against her pillows. She nearly jumped out of her socks when the blanket was lifted slightly and a warm body slid in behind hers. Her heart rushed as an arm curled around her waist and pulled her into a heated surface.

"M-Mello?"

"Mhm?" He hummed a tired edge in his voice.

"Um... Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sayu. Happy dreams." Sayu listened as his breathing evened out into soft exhales and silent inhales. She turned in his embrace and found her nose cozy against his neck. She hadn't figured he was that close. She yawned sleep finally beginning to set in. Mello was too damn comforting and warm for his own good. The young woman closed her eyes.

'_We'll definitely return to England at the end of the week. Mihael misses home more than he tries to let on and who am I to keep him from it?'_

**--**

**--**

**Aw. I had so much fun writing this chapter. :-Happy sigh-: If you caught it, :-wink wink-: reference to **_**Then and There**_** this story's predecessor. :)**

**Mello's so mischievous but here's a thought... we all know how Mello reacted to his loving scar... but how will Mattie react to his friend's new... ehem, fashion accessory? And... Mello hasn't called Matt once this whole time! Legasp! O-O**

**So yeah, :-giggle-: the next chapter should be fun. Also, in two chapters... I will have to shell out a lemon for all of you! It will be completely optional and... it shall be first hetero lemon. (I also have to write my first yaoi lemon too for another story) So... um... who wants fruit juice? (Should be shot for that)**

**I'll see you next chapter in **_**Paranoia**_**! Love all ya'll readers much! (On a healthy level mind you)**

**Tata! blackdragonflower**

**(Btw, I JUST OBTAINED ME SOME FINGER PUPPETS!)**


	9. Complications

Here and Now by blackdragonflower

Chapter Nine: Complications

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

--

Mello pulled his hood further over his head trying to hide his scar. He was a bit nervous to show his face back at Wammy's but he didn't want Sayu to worry about him. That morning he'd given her a nonchalant kiss on her lips telling her he wanted to go back to Wammy's himself and he'd meet up with her later.

As promised Matt was waiting outside the gates. His heart pounded underneath the layers of stripes, muscle, and flesh. He'd heard that while away Mello had gotten into some kind of an accident but he had no idea how bad it was or exactly how it all happened. As usual Wammy's left him clueless. So when he saw someone stalking towards the gate from down the country road he could only assume it was his dear best friend.

"Hey Mells!" He experimented calling out. He kind of laughed when he saw the figure cringe and look up from the road.

The blond trotted over, keeping his face downwards hoping to hide the scarred flesh that was his cheek. Matt pursed his lips together. He cooed like a mother comforting a lost child, but it was meant as a tease. "Aw… did Mewwo-kins miss Mattie?"

He laughed when he was hit upside the head violently, after his eyes stopped their dazed spinning. "Of course I missed you dope."

He was still staring at the ground hood concealing the face. Matt was curious. He grabbed the thing and yanked it down before Mello could fully protest. His mouth dropped and his voice came out a screech. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

"I… got into an accident."

"Well **duh**! I know you got _into_ an accident! I wanna know _how_!" Matt sighed rolling his eyes thinking something along the lines of '_fucking idiot_'.

"Can I tell you later? I really need some sleep. That plane ride killed me…"

"…And yet you walked a quarter of a mile with your luggage here?"

"…Your point?"

"I thought you said you were tired." The redhead rolled his eyes with a snort.

"I didn't want to cause a bunch of commotion. You know how the munchkins swarm the gates when there's a vehicle." Mello slipped onto Wammy's lawn.

"True true…"

"So anything happen while I was gone?"

"Um well kinda… L announces his successor today."

The blond halted dead in his tracks. "He what?"

"He announces his successor today. They were waiting for your return and now that you're back…"

"When?"

"As soon as you got here and were ready."

"I see… Go tell Roger that I'll be there in ten minutes at the most."

"Are you serious?"

"Perfectly."

"…Okay… Uh… Whatever you want man. Ten minutes got it."

**--**

**XxX**

**--**

Mello walked into Roger Ruvie's office seven point five minutes later. Two point five minutes to spare, nice. He bit back a snarl that threatened to escape from between his lips when his gaze met that of Near's.

The albino tilted his head, and actually smirked feral-like seeing Mello's new look. "You look terrible Mello."

"No one asked _you_ worm."

"But nonetheless I know you value my opinion animal slaughterer." Near calmly responded, casting a disgusted glance at Mello's favorite outfit.

"Boys that's enough." Watari ordered from where he stood next to Roger's desk an open laptop with a floating black L on the screen.

A synthesized voice both boys knew well filtered into the room. "You both know why you are here?"

Near said nothing, only nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. Then I will make this brief as we are all busy. I have chosen my successor based on many facts. In reality it could have very easily been either of you. Near, you fail to act sometimes where action is due. Mello you often jump into situations brashly without much thought… but I have one question to ask."

"Yes?"

"Mello I know all about your relationship with the young woman Sayu Yagami."

"And?" Mello questioned, feeling a jagged little itch underneath his skin.

"You are aware that if you are chosen that you will have to leave her as my detective code could put both you and her being in extreme danger."

"Yes."

"So if you had to choose between Miss Yagami and my title, which would, you choose Mello-kun?"

The blond was silent. L was asking him to choose between his two greatest desires. His future dreams and plans. The room was quiet as he thought, no one saying a thing. Mello's cold sapphire eyes studied Near, the elder gentlemen, then glared impressively at the white screen. He couldn't choose between his two greatest loves.

Mello'd been lusting after L's title since he was just a boy of ten. It was his life's mission to succeed his mentor and idol. But now… was it worth loosing Sayu? He'd never felt so at ease around anyone like he did around her. He wanted her; he'd worked so hard to be with her.

Each of the choices he'd strived for, labored to make a success. Choosing was impossible. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. L's fake voice finally broke the silence. "I see then. I've chosen my successor."

The room waited on baited breaths. This decision would make or break the young males gazing so intently at the monochromatic screen.

"My successor shall be Near."

The white haired boy smirked triumphantly in his victory. Mello's fists clenched and before he could stop himself he grabbed the new L's collar and delivered a punch right to the boy's face. Immediately he left the office, with nothing to say to any of them.

He left a concerned Quillish Wammy, a worried Roger, and Near whose bleeding nose dripped down and stained his white clothing in quite the haunting fashion. L was silent except for the, "Ruvie-san please take care of Mello-kun. Watari will see to Near."

The computer line went dead.

Mello growled as he stomped through the halls of Wammy's. He stayed far away from the areas he knew would be full of children. They would do him no good. And he didn't want to hurt one of the kids; it wasn't them he was infuriated with. Storming through the kitchen and past Rena he slammed the door to the outside shut behind him.

He had to cover his eyes from the bright sunshine blinding him. The blond slipped into the pigeon coop to be greeted by the coos of the birds. Squatting by one of the lower cages was a girl with dark brown skin, and braided black hair. In her hands was a dove with creamy white speckles on its grey plumage.

She looked up at Mello her chocolate brown eyes widened. "Oh… hey Mello…" She looked down then back up into his eyes. "I took care of the birds for you while you were gone…"

And despite his blistering anger Mello couldn't be mad at the eleven year old. She often had silently helped him take care of the pigeons in times passed. "Hey Jessie."

"You look upset… Did something bad happen?" She stood up, cuddling the pigeon close.

"Yeah…"

"Do you want me to get you Daybreak?"

"If you feel like it."

"Can you hold onto Smokescreen?"

"Sure." The leather-wearing blond took the bird from the tiny short girl and watched as she scampered over to a cage where a midnight black bird rested head under its wing. She opened the cage and gently placed a hold on the bird.

"Do you think Daybreak's mate will return?"

"Hm?"

Jessie traded Smokescreen out for Daybreak with a bit of a considerate smile that barely graced her lips. "I let Twilight out this morning and she still hasn't returned…"

"She'll come back."

"I hope so. Besides Smokescreen here Twilight and Snow are my favorites."

Mello patted the girl's head. "She'll come back." Jessie nodded and placed Smokescreen in his cage. "I have to go do my homework Mello… I hope whatever's bothering you solves itself soon."

"Yeah. Thanks." He watched the girl leave before his attention was brought to the bird sleeping in his hands. The claws were tightened around his fingertips, using them as the perch. Daybreak slept soundly, trusting Mello. The blond pet the bird with a finger his heart heavy, his mind drowning in the many thoughts.

What did he have now? What could he do with his life now that the only thing he'd been working for was _gone_?

His back against the wall Mello thought. It was a wild rollercoaster, never going straight in one direction. He was disturbed when there was a rustling. The bird Twilight fluttered down into the coop, its feathers ruffled a bit. She landed on Mello's knee staring at him before hopping onto his hands next to her mate. Daybreak lifted his head before tucking it back underneath his wing. Soon both birds were positioned on his left hand, and slightly on his wrist sleeping.

'_She flew back here for him.'_

Mello got up and returned the birds to their shared cage right as Roger entered the coop. The chocolate addict sighed in annoyance to see the old man.

"Mello I need to talk to you."

"If it's about punching Near I don't want to hear anything about it. He deserved it smug little brat."

"It's about you."

"What could you so possibly want with me Roger?" The frustrated blonde hissed.

"You've turned eighteen Mello."

"So?"

"You have to leave Wammy's."

The bright sapphire blues widened before narrowing to the scariest of glares.

"The only reason you were allowed to stay was because you were a prime candidate in the succession of L. Now that he's chosen you must follow the house rules and find a place of your own."

"I see. Now that I'm not useful get rid of me."

"I'm sorry Mello. That is how the house runs."

"So are you kicking me out now, tonight, or tomorrow?" Mello growled. He would restrain himself from taking the geezer down. That would do him no good.

"You have a week more to find yourself a place… We thought to remind you that you still have the house your parents left you. We've seen to it that it has remained untouched by the real estate companies. However we had no clue if you wanted to return to… well there."

In a way Mello found himself panicked. How was he supposed to survive? He didn't have a steady job for money, no money for food or necessities. And pride kept him from running to Sayu and asking her for money, especially because most of it wasn't really hers, but that her parents now sent her and a bit from her aunt.

What was he going to do with himself?

"If you need any assistance with anything you are free to ask Mello. Just because you have to leave the house does not mean that wish to forget you. We will help to an extent."

"Yeah… Sure whatever Roger. Leave me alone already. I've got too much to think about already."

Roger Ruvie said nothing else but a faint goodbye and returned to the house.

It just wasn't fair. Not at all.


	10. Homecoming

**Here and Now by blackdragonflower**

**Chapter Ten: Homecoming**

**Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: This chapter includes the optional lemon. Once you get to [[-L-]] the rest after that of the chapter is lemony smut goodness (or at least i hope goodness)**

**--**

Mello stared at the gate of his childhood home. His heart beating quickly in anxiety. The blond didn't know if he could step foot in the place.

"Mihael, it's so beautiful…"

With that he finally dared to lift his cold eyes to the building, his heart stopping. It was exactly how he remembered it. Except for now it was painfully _empty._

Mello undid the latch on the wrought-iron gate and stepped inside anxiously.

"**Mommy! Look what I found hidden underneath the front steps! It's a kitten!"**

"**Aw the poor thing looks so frightened and dirty."**

"**Can I keep it? It doesn't have any identification tags on its collar!"**

"**If your father says it's alright and we can't find its owners then you can keep the kitty."**

**The blond child hugged the dirty kitten close snuggling up to the mass of snowy white fur. "I'll call the kitten Snowflake."**

"**That's a pretty name."**

**"It's a pretty cat mommy."**

Sayu pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips, giving the yard a surveying glance over. It was full of snow drifts, but the pathway to the front was magically clear. It was probably Wammy House's doing. It was a quaint size though, and Sayu found it rather pleasant. That however couldn't describe her feelings when her eyes turned to her boyfriend's face. The female waved her hand in front of Mello's face which snapped his gaze from the building and to her. "Are you alright? You seem like this place is haunted..."

The blond returned his gaze to a window, and for a split second he believed he could see a woman with the same deep blue eyes staring back at him into his soul all-knowingly. "No not haunted... just..." He let the sentence drop not knowing how quite to finish it. Mello sighed. He'd brought Sayu here because he needed someone to be with him while he relived his childhood, or what bit wasn't lived at good old Wammy's. Matt would have been his first choice, but the videogame bum was too busy with a project, one of his little babies. Mello didn't argue, and didn't question. "I've been here before... a long time ago..."

"Oh..." The brunette pondered looking the place over thoughtfully. Hand in hand they walked up the once neatly lain stone stepping path to the front steps of the porch. They climbed up three steps onto the porch, which creaked gently from the weight it was so unaccustomed to for many years. Pulling a key from his pocket Mello inserted it into the lock of the door, but paused before opening it.

"I don't think I can go back in there..."

"Mello... is there something else about this house?" Just faintly on the door frame Mello could see little knicks where lines and numbers were cut. He let the key hang in the lock and bent down to examine them repeating aloud what he found.

"Mihael... age three... age six.... age seven, four foot six inches... age nine... four foot nine inches..."

"This... was your childhood home... before... you lost your parents..." Sayu wrapped her arms around Mello's waist and gave him a strong reassuring hug. "This must be so hard for you..." She took Mello's face into her hands massaging little circles onto his cheekbones with the pads of her thumbs. "I'm so proud of you... coming back here."

Mello couldn't bear to meet those warm eyes in that exact moment. He hadn't told her why he was coming back to this place, his old home. She didn't know he'd been expelled from Wammy's. Hell as if his pride would ever let him admit that. "Sayu-chan..."

"Let's tackle this together." The young woman took his hand squeezing it tightly. "One room at a time."

Mello smiled faintly and drew his girlfriend close to his chest placing a chaste kiss to the crown of her brow. "Fine then... I accept your challenge. One room at a time."

His gloved hand turned the key and the lock let out a dull click, the mechanisms put to work after so long. They entered into a mudroom, empty except for dust that'd collected. They were only bound to find more of that throughout the house. The chocolate loving blond took of his boots and placed then neatly by the door amazed at how warm the room was despite the fact he'd just come in from the cold.

**"Mihael! Don't you dare track mud in young man!"**

**"I'm not!!!"**

**Mihael's mother took up a defensive stance in the doorway to protect her home from the filth on the boy's shoes. "And what do you call that?" She pointed.**

**"...Dirt."**

**"It's mud. Now get those shoes off and don't you dare take a step into this house with them on."**

**The blond boy grumbled but did as he was told. When he looked back the once penetrating, cold, military-style stare was warm and full of love for him. "Good boy. Now come inside for dinner... I made cake for dessert... Since your father's coming out of his study for once." Mihael jumped up and trotted after his mother licking his lips at the thought of the delicious cake confectionery, and smiling at the promise of his father at the dinner table. **

**"Mihael are you giving your mother trouble again?"**

**"No father" He smirked mischievously, "of course not! I would never!"**

**"I think you've gotten some mighty big lies on you." The novelist laughed getting up from his seat and hugging his son. "What do you say to us going somewhere this weekend as a family? Maybe to the park?"**

**"Really?!" The child questioned excitedly.**

**"Yeah. I've been cooped up in my study for weeks and without you guys it's awfully lonely."**

**"Let's go! As soon as possible!"**

**"Calm down Mihael... we've got forever."**

_'Forever he promised... and he of all people knew how short life could be... and that forever is never in the grasp of anyone...'_

Sayu didn't say anything, but followed suite and placed her shoes beside Mello's. Absentmindedly she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and took a step forwards into the empty home. She jumped when the floor creaked gently under her footsteps. When she turned around Mello was still in the doorway of the mudroom. His angelic features told of his discomfort but determination to take the first step into the actual house. Sayu was about to take a step towards him, but kept herself in place. She knew he needed to do this on his own, for his pride, for himself. With a heavy intake of air he took a step forward then another and another until he was by her side and wrapping her up in a solid hug. The brunette eeped in surprise.

She placed her hands on his shoulder blades, her heart aching as she felt the unseen shudders course through his body. He was on the verge of crying... Sayu let her hands drift down her lover's back and to his waist and hugged him closely in return. "Do you want to leave?"

"...No... this house is all I have left..." Composing himself once more he walked across the wooden floors stepping around a board or two he remembered creaked back in the day. Finding himself at the foot of stairs the leather wearing chocoholic glanced up. He could see the nail holes where frames of the family use to hang. His mother was so proud of them, proud of her beautiful family. Mello waved Sayu over and took her hand. "Avoid the middle of the seventh step, it has the worst creak imaginable. I want to show you my father's study."

Once they reached the top, Mello walked, faster and faster towards the door at the end of the hall. '_I hope they left it exactly the way it was. I let them take away everything else and do what they wish with it... but this room and my parent's room. Please let it remain the way it was.'_ He placed his hand over Sayu's eyes and kissed her cheek. "I don't know if anything is still there... but... if it is I want this to be a surprise for you."

"Okay Mello..." Throwing the door open Mello smirked in triumph and slid his hand away from the girl's face. Her mouth formed an 'o' in surprise. "Oh my god..." She took a step inside, not sure where her eyes should focus, or even if she had the time to focus on just one thing. There were floor to ceiling bookcases, but on the last wall was a huge expanse of windows that allowed to see into the countryside. A window seat was cradled in one part of the window, while a telescope occupied another corner of it. "Mello it's so amazing... this was your father's?"

The blond nodded, running his finger across the top of his father's cherry wood desk, surprised a he didn't find a bit of dust. "This was my father's. He spent half his life in this room. He was a novelist... though not famous, but he liked it like that. He wasn't a big one for people outside just our family of him, my mother, and I, though he was utterly fascinated with the inner working of the human psyche."

"Am I... allowed to touch anything?"

"Please... go ahead." The blond sat in his father's plush chair imagining what it must have felt like to pen a novel underneath the light of a lamp and the starlight that glittered through the windowpanes. Sayu looked over the books nearest to her smiling.

"Your father liked to bake?"

"No. My mother. My father just collected many books for her. She was always cooking and baking something new. But she never made anything she knew we wouldn't touch. My father was a little picky in his diet." Mello chuckled closing his eyes and leaning back. Sayu grinned and tiptoed up behind him turning the chair around and sitting on his lap cuddling. The blond was surprised, to say the least.

"You were fond of your father?"

"Both of them. They were all I had... and I cared about them dearly."

"...Mello... um... how did they... um.... never mind..." The brunette tapped her fingertips together and stared down into her lap.

"You want to know how they died?"

The young woman nodded and Mello took a deep breath. "It was a car accident. We were suppose to be going on a picnic that day, but as we were going through an intersection a car collided with ours. Three people died, my parents, and my unborn sibling to be... I don't remember much of it... just waking up in the hospital wondering where I was and where my parents were. I was little, and very scared. Worst of all I was lonely and heartbroken once I found out what had happened." Mello rested his cheek against Sayu's head and fiddled with a strand of her hair thoughts of the hospital cold in his mind. He tried pushing the most hurtful of memories away but they were ever persistent. "Let's go... I want to see if Wammy's left one more room untouched like I asked of them." Without a word Sayu slid off his lap. She wanted to help comfort him, but she didn't know how. This hurt ran so, so deep. It was saddening for her to see her lover in so much emotional stress.

"Which room are we going to Mello?"

"My parent's room..."

"Is it upstairs or downstairs?"

"Upstairs... it's on the left when you come up the stairs instead of the right."

"Mello... um well... Mihael?"

"Yes Sayu?"

The young woman pressed her lips against her boyfriend's sweetly. "I love you."

[[-L-]]

Mello smiled weakly and led her away. His parents' room earned another quick little gasp from Sayu Yagami. "Go try out the bed... it's really comfortable." Sayu didn't have to be told twice. She scuttled over and leaped onto the mattress her face landing in various comfortable pillows. Enveloped in a rich brown the girl closed her eyes sighing in content. Unable to resist Mello slid in beside her cuddling into her back. He could feel her warm body through her clothes, and this set off an image in his head, which caused him to mentally groan. He hadn't had it in so long... Leaning forward the blond wrapped his lips around the shell of the brunette's ear, nibbling on the cartilage. She let out a soft moan of surprise.

"Mello..." she quietly whined. His hand, with a mind of its own, drifted underneath her shirt and the fingertips skimmed against the skin delicately. Once they came to her breast however, it was a different matter. Slipping his hand underneath the bra, cupping it, Mello gave a squeeze enjoying every squirm she made. "Oh... God... Mello..." Her stomach jumped, twisting in on itself in a nauseating pleasure. With that Mello could take no more. He turned her towards him and unbuttoned the blouse, pushing it aside. He laid kisses down Sayu's collarbone before taking her breast into his mouth. The brunette could feel the warm saliva of her lover's mouth, soaking through the thin material of the bra, igniting the senses. He bit down on the hardening bud, causing her to gasp. "M-Mello..."

"Sayu... fuck with me... please..." His voice was strained and he nudged at her with his hips. He needed her so badly. He'd waited too long. The blond could only pleasure himself for awhile, it was a mastery of will that he made it even this far. He was overcome by the desire that flooded all his thoughts, stopping any rational thought in their tracks. "fuck with me Sayu..."

The woman groaned. She'd thought about this often, dreamed about it. Gods knew she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. "Ta-take it all off..." She managed to mutter, which was her way of giving her permission. Even though at the state he was in, Mello was probably going to do things his way, no matter what she'd say. Reaching around her back Mello undid the bra and slid the garments off her torso. His eyes sparkled in delight. He kissed down her neck and to her bellybutton where he rubbed his cheek. Sayu blushed, face getting hot. He was playing with her chubby places, and she didn't like it much. "M-Mello... stop playing with my fat..."

The blond just kissed her stomach and love handles some more a smile on his devilish lips. "I like these areas. They make you real... perfect in every way. I like them... nothing fake." His tongue darted into her bellybutton ad she squealed. She didn't bother wondering what it'd be like for him to be inside her, because she knew it would come. There was no going back now. Over the cliffs into the pools of fiery passion they would dive together. And she couldn't wait.

When she sat up Mello followed her, kissing up to her ready mouth and stealing its attention. The woman's pale hands groped for the zipper of the blond's vest. It was a necessity that her skin met his as soon as it was able. While tongue tangled wildly she fumbled getting rid of the top and throwing it wherever it felt like landing. Their hands both attacked the other's pants, undoing the buttons in excitement.

Once free of the restraints of clothes the two's eyes met. The woman's eyes were glistening in a way Mello had never seen them before. He wondered if she'd ever done something like this before, but didn't bother asking... it would ruin the moment, and if she was still virginal he didn't want to make her nervous. With hushed whispers he made his way down her skin to the curve of her hip and left a tiny ring of teeth, not too intrusive on her soft skin. His fingertip stroked the outside of her heat. She mewled hips rising upwards towards heaven. With delicate movements his other free fingertips of the other hand glided up her thigh, and to her lower back across the beautiful hill of her left cheek.

A shiver followed his fingertips up her spine and she grasped him by the neck and pulled his clever mouth back to hers, breaking past his lips into the sultry cavern. Running her tongue across his palate, he answered in a moan that only made her wetter than before. That was good. Mello wanted her nice and wet before he entered her, it would make it easier on her body. The blond panted against the shell of Sayu's ear nibbling on the edge. "Touch me..." Her hands were already wandering his body, but she knew he meant something more. Something she'd never been allowed to do, much less thought of doing without subjecting herself to a red face and a potential nosebleed. Her hand shook but she closed her eyes and grabbed onto the last untouched place of her lover's body. He took her hand, guiding it across his length, helping the fingers close further around the shaft of tissue. The brunette began to gain more confidence and shook her hand free from her lover's, trying to arouse a need in him as he was doing in her. "Fuck..." he murmured shaking in response to her touch and the taste of the sweet wetness that had stained his fingers. This sight only served to arouse her senses more and she yearned deep in her core for him to claim her fully, in a way only he could. Her hips thrusted towards him eagerly, begging without the need for words.

He got the hint and spread-eagled her legs, positioning himself while distracting her. It was going to hurt if this was her first time. He made the entrance quick, breaking her barrier and immersing his stiffening member in her heat. Her tight muscles clamped around his stem sending shocks through the nerves and driving him further towards his climax as her scream pierced the air. Her nails dragged down his perspiring back, hips rolling into him to clash against each thrust.

They grew quicker, as did his breaths. They both raced towards their epiphanies, sweat glistening from their entwined flesh. The muscles in her lower body secured themselves even tighter around his cock, and with a low grunt and a shudder that rocked both their bodies, he came, his seed infiltrating the warm enclosure of her womanhood. Sayu couldn't breathe the heat inside of her was so prodigiously stifling. In a conclusive cry of Mihael's name she tumbled over the precipice into his awaiting arms, shaking in her pleasurable experience.

Emitting shallow breaths over the tantalizing shape of her lips, the blond-haired male ran his fingers lightly through the locks of her hair. He opened his mouth to say words but could find none which suited him, or the situation at hand. Sayu smiled and kissed him once more, not wild, but soft and slow. It was rushed in no way, and for Mello it quickly climbed the ranks in his favorite kisses he'd ever shared with his companion.

Mello teased her with another thrust that made her body jump. "I-it's funny..." she managed to voice.

"What's funny?" The blond questioned, a bit worried under his calm exterior.

"How easily we fit together... and just..." Sayu blushed, embarrassed a bit to admit what was on her mind, "how lovely this feels... you inside me..."

With that answer Mello's heart melted, and he smiled. He caressed her cheekbone with the back of his fingers, in the gentlest of manners, "You're right... that is pretty funny..."

Sayu gazed into the strange shade of turquoise-lazuline that Mello's eyes happened to take that moment. They were so impossibly deep she knew that if she continued to look, she would submerge herself in the depths and never breach the surface to breathe again. Propping himself up on an elbow Mello rolled off the bed and to his feet. He extended his hand, and the brunette took it wondering what he could be up to. He plucked her from the mattress, but drew a blanket afterwards wrapping it around their shoulders so they would continue to be warm. Without words he took a step towards the window, his arms around her pulling her along with.

"... It's snowing..." From the window Sayu could see the starlight, and the tiny drops of snowflakes as they drifted towards the Earth lazily. She shivered. In response, the blanket closed tighter around her, and Mello's body pressed comfortingly closer, his voice an alluring purr in her ear. "How nice..."

**Oh how nice I finally am able to update for all of you reading this. Since the lemon is over I'm hoping further chapters will come much easier... this was my first official posted het. lemon so I'm really excited about it, but nervous as well. I just hope that it is good enough and it wasn't really cookie cutter. I know I still have a lot of learning to do about writing these, and maybe my next attempt will be better...? :-D I sure hope so.**

**For those that skipped over the lemon [as stated it was optional ;-) ] I hoped what there was enough for you to enjoy it till next update. Ah the angsties. Well, much love to everyone that's sticking out the long time between updates. You guys are my heroes.**

**~blackdragonflower**


End file.
